The synthesis and structure of several water soluble organoarsonomolybdate salts having an arsenic:molybdenum ratio of 2:6 isolated from concentrated aqueous solutions acidified to pH range of 4-5 has been reported by Kwak, W.; Rajkovic, L. M.; Stalick, J. K.; Pope, M. T. and Quicksall, C. O., "Synthesis and Structure of Hexamolybdobis(organoarsonates)" Inorg. Chem., 15, 2778 (1976).
Preparation of 4:12 organoarsonate and 1:4 organoarsinate species by reacting phenylarsonic acid or dimethylarsinic acid, respectively, with a sodium molybdate solution and adjusting the pH with concentrated mineral acid is reported by Filowitz, M.; Ho, R. K. C.; Klemperer, W. G. and Shum, W. ".sup.17 O Nuclear Resonance Spectroscopy of Polyoxometalates. 1. Sensivity and Resolution" Inorg. Chem., 18, 93 (1979).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,242 is directed toward layered organoarsenous, inorganic polymers which are prepared by reacting an organoarsenic acid with at least one tetravalent metal ion. Preferred metals include zirconium, titanium, uranium, cerium, lead and hafnium but not molybdenum. The polymers have utility as exchange resins and as carriers for the controlled release of biologically active organic compounds.
Insoluble organic quaternary ammonium complexes derived from heteropolyanionic acids such as phosphomolybdic, phosphotungstic, silicomolybdic and silicotungstic are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,604. Although these complexes do not incorporate arsenic, they can be added to primer compositions as anti-corrosion agents.
Despite the synthesis of various organoarsonomolybdate anions and other heteropolyoxoanions the art has not disclosed tetraalkylammonium salts of 1:4 organoarsonate molybdate polyoxoanions or the reaction of salts thereof with dicarboxylic acid halides to form corrosion resistant coatings for metals.